In general, an electric roll screen for blind as is disclosed by JP Laid-open (Unexamined) patent publication No. Hei 10-46964, for example, is known as this type one which is structured so that a take-up pipe mounted along an upper edge of a window of a building is rotatably supported at both ends thereof by side brackets (or side plates), while an upper end of the screen as a window shade is fixed to the take-up pipe and a weight bar is attached to a lower end of the screen, so that the take-up pipe is rotated in forward and reverse directions by a motor to wind up and down the screen. In this type one, the motor is placed in the take-up pipe or at some other place outside the take-up pipe, for example, at either of the side brackets.
The electric roll screen may be adapted to be remote-controlled with a remote controller. This type one requires the mounting of a light receiving unit to receive a pulsed optical signal applied from the remote controller, and there are two mounting methods, i.e., an inside mounting method wherein the light receiving unit is built in the side bracket or in the mounting frame, and an outside mounting method wherein the light receiving unit is mounted on a wall of the building or the like separate from the side bracket or the mounting frame.
Of these conventional mounting methods, the inside mounting method has the disadvantage that the electric roll screen cannot be remote-controlled with the remote controller, depending on orientations of the light receiving unit. For example, in the case where the light receiving unit is mounted on a lateral end of the side bracket, when the electric roll screen is set with the light receiving unit orientated toward an inside of a room, no remote-control-operation problem is presented, but when the electric roll screen is set with the light receiving unit orientated toward a wall of the room under interior layout constraint and the like, it cannot be remote-controlled with the remote controller. Also, when the light receiving unit is mounted on a lower end surface of the side bracket, the electric roll screen cannot be remote-controlled from a location apart from the window of the building where the electric roll screen is mounted.
On the other hand, the outside mounting method involves the mounting of the light receiving unit and the connection of wires between the light receiving unit and a control panel fixed to the mounting frame and the like, thus involving the problems that it takes a lot of time and labor with the mounting and wiring works and also the appearance is spoiled by the wires.